Second Life
by StiCyLove
Summary: <html><head></head>The Fourth Shinobi War is over - nothing is left. Obito and Madara have won. Kurama decides to give his kit another chance. :D time travel/femNaruto (Narumi) onehot continues with random situation of Narumis life</html>
1. Second Life

**NARUMI POV**

Blood runs down my face as I look at the battlefield in front of me. It's over …. They have won – Obito and Madara. I look to my side where Kakashis dead body lies. He took his last breath not too long ago. My sensei, my friend and lover. Pain – my whole chest aches. I want back to the time where we could have stopped this madness. I want to cry at my loneliness and pain.

**"****Kit, it's alright to cry. He was your mate and so many of your friends lied down their lives here that it makes me sick. … Say kit, would you really like to take a chance to prevent this?"**

"Yes, I would Kurama. Even if I lost my name and heritage – no even if I have to sell my soul, I'd do it"

**"****Kit, the price is another"**

"Then what's the price?"

**"****Your love. Wherever you are sent, Kakashi won't be there. You probably get sent back enough to see him getting born when you're already an old woman. However, I can promise you that it won't hurt you that much since you will have lost your memory of this life"**

_Is he serious? I'm not getting sent back to my genin years? But …._ "How will I be able to change the future if I'm not able to remember it?"

**"****Your mere presence is setting the future on a new path. But you're right I can't guarantee that this madness will never happen…."**

"It's our only chance to change anything, isn't it?", I look at Kurama to see him nod, "I see … Well then, I'll do it. For my friends, so that there's the possibility, that they get a better future, even if it's incredibly small. …. Kurama, will you be with me?"

**"****No, but I can try to get to your side again if it's your wish…"**

"So you will remember?"

**"****Yes, I'll be able to remember"**

"Kurama, please try to get to my side when the time comes, but promise me to not kill anyone to achieve it"

**"****I promise, kit"**

"Thanks. I guess this means goodbye"

He slowly nods. Immediately I lung at his paw and hug it, "I'm sure that I'll miss you even if I can't remember you"

**"****I'll miss you too kit"**

Kurama looks at me, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, one last time before he performs the jutsu. "Good luck! Kurama don't forget about me!"

**"****I won't, I promised you, didn't I?"**

She smiles as we disappear into nothingness.

**Sengoku Jidai**

**NOBODYS POV**

Madara is crouching on the floor – a Senju over him, his sword raised for the final blow. Every Uchiha and Senju is holding his breath. Madara can feel blood rushing through his veins. _That's it. I'm going to die here …_ The sword rushes down at him and …. Nothing! "Where?", shouts the enraged Senju but none can answer him.

***with Madara***

"Where …. Am I" Confused he looks around, trying to comprehend what is going on.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Sayo? Is that you?" In front of him stands his longtime lover Sayo Namikaze.

"Jup, it's me"

"Where are we?"

"At my house"

"Did you just use your bloodline to safe my life?"

"Huh? I don't know …. I simply needed to see you" She turns around and heads over to her bed. There she picks up a little bundle and come back only to shove the little bundle into Madaras arms. "Madara meet Narumi, your daughter"

Unmoving, simply staring, holds the young father his child. She has beautiful black and blond hair (think about Itama with the blond like Narutos canon hair color) and black eyes. "Narumi? …. Sayo take her back. I'm only bathing our innocent child in blood."

"You're going to take your cursed Uchiha daughter with you and disappear out of my life, bastard"

"But …" before he's even able to finish his sentence, he appears back on the battlefield holding his little baby daughter protectively in his arms. Evading some strong jutsus he orders his kinsman to give up the battle and return to the clan compound. He'd be damned if his little angel gets hurt because of his stupidy. One last look at Hashirama and he too leaves th battlefield behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Madara-sama, what happened back there?"

"Why did we retreat like beaten dogs?"

"Shut up everyone!", Madara shouts into the crowd, "we were losing, most of us are badly hurt, we already lost a great number of brothers and I'd be damned if my daughter got hurt"

Izuna is the first to comprehend his brothers words, "What did you say? Nii-sama, you … that bundle in your arms is a chi …. I mean, your child?"

"That she is, otouto. Come here, time to meet your niece. Narumi, that's Izuna-oji" With these words Madara hands his daughter over to Izuna, "Get her bathed, I'll calm down the clan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara enters the main house and begins to look for his brother and daughter. When he enters the living quarters he finally finds Izuna. "Where's Narumi?2

"She's sleeping in your bed, Nii-sama"

"Good … You've got your share of questions, right?"

"Nii-sama, what happened back on the battlefield?"

"Have I ever told you about Sayo?"

"No …., who's she?"

"She was my lover for quite some time but she decided that I'm not worth her attention anymore. She took me from the battlefield using her bloodline, the Namikaze Flah Step, to get rid of every reminder of me, presented our daughter to me and … literally threw me out right after …"

"So either you take care of that little rascal or she's alone"

"Yes, I think I should talk to Hashirama about reactivating our plans of the ninja village, we wanted to build"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't deny it. We are all sick and tired of this never ending war …. It's time to do something about it"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Madara, you wanted to meet?"

"Good to see you while not on the battlefield, Hasirama and I see you brought your little brother with you …"

"I was sure you'd bring Izuna with you …"

"Well, no. Izuna has babysitting duty for today"

"Babysitting? Anyway, why did you want to meet?"

"I wanted to talk about our plans, you know, let's put them in action. Let's build our village" Both Senju look at him like he's gone crazy.

Hashiramas eyes begin to water, "Are you serious, Madara?"

"I warn you, Uchiha think about your answer, I won't accept you playing around with us!", Tobirama interjects.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hashirama, I'm absolutely sure about my decision"

Suddenly footsteps can be heard from behind Madara. Tobirama immediately falls into his fighting stance in case of an ambush. However, he gets surprised when Izuna enters the clearing holding a whimpering bundle of sheets.

"Nii-sama, forgive me. But she wouldn't shut up"

"It's alright. Come here, Narumi. Izuna-oji isn't as great as Tou-san, isn't he? My little angel just needs her Tou-san, don't you?" Again both Senju are speechless. They don't know how to react at Madara cuddling a little baby while enemy shinobi are present.

"Ou-an", giggles the little girl while she is grabbing for Madaras hair.

"Ou-an! That's so cute! Is she your daughter? I didn't know you got married!"

"Hashirama, shut up! You're scaring my little angel! And no, I don't have a wife, she was my girlfriend till she died. _He doesn't need to know the truth._

"I'm surprised you found someone who was stupid enough to share a bed with you"

"Tobirama, that's uncalled for"

"Oh go crying, brother. Like He cares anyways"

"Your making it sound like he's an unlovable monster!"

"Is that wrong?" Everyone looks at Tobirama horrified. Even Narumi begins to whimper. Immediately Madara turns his attention back to the child in his arms.

"Shhh, little one. He didn't mean it. He's just a bit grumpy. Wanna lecture him about my human nature? Of course, you do. Let me get you to that Senju bastard, so you can teach him a lesson."

Izuna stares at his brother thinking Is he serious? Tobirama doesn't have any time to react before Madara shoves the little girl into his arms. "Would you be so kind to tell your theory again. However, don't forget that you're holding a little monster"

Tobirama didn't know what to think. In his arms lies an innocent little baby and it's called a monster because the father tweaked his own words. "Madara is right in a sense. If you call the father a monster, the child has to be a monster too"

"I'll take it back, but only for the baby …"

"I see, that's the beginning of a wonderful friendship", Madara grins at him.

The village was built and Hashirama became Hokage once again. But this time Izuna never died and the clan never turned their back on Madara. Who could with a little hyperactive angel defending her father all the time? Narumi had a family this time round – one that loved her dearly. Madara went as far as to appoint Izuna and Tobirama Narumis godfathers. Togheter with Izuna, Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama Madara taught his daughter the shinobi arts. She awakened her Sharingan when I, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama, came to fulfill my promise. I faked an attack on Konoha and convinced Madara to seal me inside his precious daughter. So Narumi became my first Jinchuuriki. I'm happy that Narumi didn't remember the events of the Fourth Shinobi War and found a new home. I'm sure she would have hated her father if she did remember the future she came from – a future which will never exist again. Even if it was hard to remind myself all the time that the girl, looking nearly exactly like my Narumi, is a total new Narumi. We never had those adventures together. No, this time we went on new adventures. We built a future worth living for her old friends and you my beloved siblings", Kurama ends his story. Looking at his siblings he has to stop himself from laughing.

Isoubu looks back at him and asks, "Are you seriously telling us that Madara Uchiha, the man who helped to achieve true peace, was a madman in an alternative future? You must be crazy Nii-san!"

"Well, we changed the future didn't we?"

"So just because Madara had a daughter to love and spoil, he didn't go on a killing spree?"

"Yes, I think that's about it. I see you're still not convinced"

"I like the story Nii-san", chirps Choumei.

"Nii-san? Did you ever tell Narumi-chan about the future you came from?", asks Matatabi.

"I told her that we had a future never to come back and when she met someone she felt connected to I told her why. That's about it", answers Kurama truthfully.

Kokuo looks at her siblings and smiles, "I like the story Nii-san! Thanks for helping to save us all!"

"It was my pleasure", Kurama grins at his siblings and can't help but be happy – happier than he ever was.

***Namikaze bloodline (not my idea) = Flash step - The fourth Hokages Hiraishin without seals**


	2. Situation I - Meet again Hokage-jiji

"Hey Kurama-nii-san, can you tell us a story?", asks Saiken her elder brother.

Kurama looks at his little sister and questions, "About what?"

"You once said that you told Narumi about the old future when she felt connected to someone she meet... Could you give us an example?", questions Matatabi curious.

Kurama looks at them, deciding which story he could tell. Suddenly he knows it! He smiles while remembering how much that man meant to Narumi in her old life and the new one. He nods and starts his story:

"Well, I'm going to tell you about she met her beloved Hokage-jiji again. It was a hot summer day and Narumi was as hyper as always not in the least affected by the heat...

"Daddy, Daddy! Can I go over and play with Tobi-oji?", asks a hyper girl.

"Sure, if you want you can invite him over for dinner", answered the busy clan head. He isn't really able to believe that his little angel is already five years old. To him it's like yesterday that he and Hashirama built Konoha and he announced Tobirama Narumis second godfather.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tobi-oji! Can you play with me? Please, Tobi-oji!"

"I'm sorry, Narumi. However today I have to train my genin team"

"Ohhhh …. Can I accompany you?" She looks at Tobirama with puppy dog eyes.

"You won't give up, will you?" _Damn! She always get's her way! _Tobirama looks at her while smiling defeated, "alright, you can come along"

"Yay! Tobi-oji?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Today? Sure, but is Madara informed?"

"Mhm, Tou-san suggested it!"

"Well, who am I to decline such an invitation?"

Narumi grins at him and starts to run ahead but soon she falls back again.

"Ehh, oji … Where are we headed?"

"Training ground 7"

"Can you tell me about your students?"

"They are Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Hiruzen is warming up fast to nearly everyone and fiercely protective of his loved ones. Homura and Koharu on the other hand are more distrusting but all the same protective of their friends."

"Hihihihi! They sound great! Do you think that I could become their friend?"

"I'm sure of it. You are able to find a way to befriend anyone!"

"Great! What are you going to teach them?"

"I wanted to teach them about the tree climbing exercise, why?"

"I know that one! Do you think I can help you teaching them that exercise?"

Tobirama stops and looks at his goddaughter. _Koharu and Homura won't like that but Hiruzen could possibly like her help..._ "Are you sure? Well, I think Hiruzen will let you help him but the other two won't appreciate your advice"

"Alright, then I'll help Hiru-kun!" _Why does this name sound so similar? Maybe I've already met Hiru-kun somewhere! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're late sensei! And why is that little girlie here?", shouts Koharu at her sensei.

"Sorry, I had a run in with my goddaughter, Narumi Uchiha", Tobirama motions his hand at the little girl at his side, "and lost track of the time"

"Hi guys! I'm Narumi Uchiha and I wanted to help you train today"

"A brat like you? Don't make me laugh!"

However, Narumi ignores Koharus and Homuras protest and looks at the older children in front of her. When her eyes land on the still silent, brown haired boy, her heart begins to warm like she has already known that boy for an eternity. It's like he means a whole lot to her though she is sure to have never met him before. She steps forward, smiles at him and asks him, "What's your name?"

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Narumi-chan!" Narumi doesn't know why, but when she heard his name while seeing his face, the first thing she could think of was a white haired old man version of him holding a pipe and the sudden urge to call him 'jiji' surfaced. _Funny, I could swear that I know him - just older__,_ she thinks, _say Kurama do you know anything about that? **Yes, what I am going to tell you is probably going to shock you, but you know him from an alternate future. A cruel one, a future we wanted to change. That's why I gave you second chance or life if you prefer to call it so. However, he was a real old man caring for you like a grandfather, because you lost all your relatives the day you were born. **So, he's kind of my jiji, huh? **Yes, he helped you a lot, while everyone looked away. **Then I'm going to help him now and you have to tell me about that future later on. **I'm sorry, kit but I will only tell you parts of it when you meet a person or get to a place you feel connected to. **Why is that? **Like I said that future was cruel and I don't really want you to remember it. It would ****probably ruin a lot of your relationships.**I see … _

She smiles and questions him, "Do you want to be my friend, Hiru-kun?"

"Sure, Naru-chan! I'd love to be your friend"

Narumi cheers and tells him, "Tobi-oji wants to teach you the tree climbing exercise today. Do you want me to show you?"

"Sensei?"

"Sure, go on", Tobirama answers. He's happy that his goddaughter get's along with Hiruzen just fine. Both run towards the next tree where Narumi starts to explain the exercise to Hiruzen. Afterwards she shows him how it's done right, comments on his tries and gives him helpful hints. They laugh a lot and make tons of jokes. One time Hiruzen falls down the tree and lands inside a puddle. Even that Narumi tries to conceal her giggles, doesn't help. Soon enough the whole team burst into full blown laughter. Later she invites Hiruzen to tag along with her and Tobi-oji for dinner at the Uchiha main house. She silently vows to be Hiruzens friend and help him to achieve all his dreams with all her power.

Well, that's the story how Narumi met Hokage-jiji again" , finishes Kurama his little story.

"Did they have a lot of fun together?", asks Saiken.

Kurama nods, "Yeah, they had lots of fun together. Furthermore, they were best friends until they took their last breath"


	3. Situation II - Welcome back kaa-san

„Hey Nii-san", begins Chomei but doesn't get a chance to say anything else because Kurama already interrupts her, „yeah, the kit met her mother again. Do you want me to tell you about it?" "Oh, yes please! I'd like to hear about it!" Everyone turns to Shukaku who looks at them confused, "Did I say something wrong?" "No we were just surprised that you want to know more about Sayo…", Kurama answers his younger sibling, "anyway, it happened when Narumi was about 7 years old…

Hiruzen and Narumi were playing ninja tag. At that moment Narumi was 'it'. She was running after Hiruzen and attacked him with wooden Shuriken and Kunai. He avoided them immediately and went into hiding. Both missed the blond haired woman watching them from a tree before she vanished.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn! Why isn't that f*** paperwork getting less?", the frustrated Uchiha-clan head growls. "I don't know. Maybe being co-founder of a village is more work than being a clan head?", a soft voice asked from behind him. His eyes widened a fraction, "Sayo? Why? ... I don't understand…" "I saw our daughter shortly before I came here. She's beautiful…", she looked at him and nearly began to cry, "I'm sorry Mara, but my clan forced me to never meet up with you again and leave my daughter behind or they would have killed Narumi-chan for being a half-Uchiha … I tried to protest but with my father gone the elders became more powerful. My brother wasn't strong enough to put them into their place and I had to fight off an arranged marriage they tried to force upon me. Before my brother could allow me to meet you again and take care of my daughter, he had to gain more power as clan head"

Silence developed between both of them and Madara could only observe the woman he loved so dearly. After some time he finally voiced out his thoughts, "So why did you ridicule me back then? You could have told me the truth, you know. I would have understood the situation…." "If someone listened in it would have been really bad and it was important that you didn't try anything stupid…" "In other words you never wanted that I help you…" "What could you have done?" "Kidnapped you", he told her with a straight face. She looked at him in disbelieve, "Are you serious?" "It wouldn't have been the best idea, but it would have been something…" "I tell you something: Do you even realize how utterly stupid that would have been? That would have ended in a war between our clans and our daughter would have been a main target for assassination! She would have died for sure and you could have died too!" Madara reacted immediately and embraced his distraught lover. Whispering he tried to calm her down, to dry her tears and reassures her.

While he tending to her, he didn't realize the door slipping open. "Tou-san, can Hiru-kun … Who's she?" Both were surprised to see their daughter standing before them. Madara walked up to her and took her into his arms. "Do you remember what I told you about your mother?" "Of course! You said that she had to go really far away but will never stop watching after me like a star in the night. That she'll always think about me and never stops to love me" "Exactly, but your mother has now come back. The first chance she got, she came back to us, especially to you, her little angel. Come, let me introduce you. Rumi-chan, that's your kaa-san, Sayo" Small tears formed in the girl's eyes. "You … you're my … kaa-san?" "Hai, Narumi-chan. I'm Sayo Namikaze your kaa-san." Tear ran down the cheeks of mother and daughter. "So, tou-san was right. You never stopped thinking about us…" Narumi ran up to her mother and pulled her into a hug. Finally she had a mother – her family was finally back together. "I've got my kaa-san back"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what did you want to ask earlier?", asked Madara after he gave them time to get to know each other and enjoy their lovely mother-daughter-moment. Narumi looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking before realization crossed her features. "Oh, yes, right! I wanted to know if Hiru-kun can come over for dinner. Please say yes! I have to introduce my best friend to my kaa-san!" "Of course, he can come over – the young Sarutobi boy is nearly family" "Yay, I've got to tell him the good news!" She ran off before any of her parents could stop her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiru-kun, you can come over – no you have to come over for dinner! I want to introduce you to my kaa-san. Kaa-san is so nice and she's the prettiest woman of the whole world! Come on, come on, come on! We can't let her wait! She wants to meet my best friend after all" Hiruzen looked helplessly at his best friend while she dragged him down the street_. 'I always thought her mother was dead. I mean she implied it herself by saying that she looked after her like a star in the night. So how come she is back now?'_ Narumi was so happy she couldn't help but grin all the time. _'Hey Kurama, can you believe it? My kaa-san's back! I'm so happy! Finally, I have a complete family – all that is left is a sibling. I mean, you told me that in my old life I was an orphan, right? So that's my chance to experience what it means to have a family!' __**'Good for you kit. However, you should question her about her reasons for leaving both of you behind for seven years' **__'I'll ask her later, promise' _"Come on Hiru-kun don't be so slow. I'm sure you'll like her and she'll like you too!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayo smiled at the young boy her daughter dragged behind her. She had already seen him while she watched her daughter and him play earlier. "So, you're Hiruzen Sarutobi, right? My name is Sayo Namikaze. I'm Narumis kaa-san and Madaras fiancé" "It's nice to meet you Sayo-san" He smiled at the woman in front of him. She seemed nice and by the looks of it Narumi had inherited her blond hair color from her mother. Narumi was right. Her mother was truly beautiful. He was so happy for his friend. He had always known that, even if she never said it, she had wished for a mother. Now she had her mother back. He could only smile and look forward to the future where his best friend would be looked after by a loving mother.

And that's the story about Sayos return to her family." Kurama finishes his story. "That was so cute! I wish I had a mother too", Shukaku tells his sibling with a smile. "You're right Shukaku but at least we have each other and Kurama-nii. He's the best and will always look after us!", Kokuo tells her brother with the biggest smile on her face that the bijuus have ever seen. All agree: Kurama-nii is their world and their hero; well he's their aniki isn't he?


	4. Situation III - A new Lover

„Nii-san! You never told us about Narumis love life!" accuses Matatabi her brother. "I sure did! I told you about Kakashi and that she found love again!" Kurama defends himself. "But that's not enough! Tell us about her first encounter with her husband!" Chomei demands. Kurama sighs, "Alright let me think….

Narumi ran down the street to meet with her very own genin team. Not slowing down, she ran around a corner, bumped into something/someone and falls. Groaning she clutched her head and tried to get up. However, she got stopped by two hands. "Stop! That f*** hurts!" She looked down to meet with two brown eyes. "Sorry" once again she tried to get up – this time more carefully. Standing there she held out her hand to help the other one up. But he slapped it away and got up on his own. "I don't need your help, Uchiha-scum", he snapped at her before he walked away. She looked after him and scowled. _I guess he had to live while the Uchiha and Senju were still fighting each other till death…. poor soul._ She shook her head and continued her way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Who does this Uchiha-scum think she is?! Damn bitch! I can't understand why Hashirama-sama made that peace treaty with them. Why do I even think about her? It's already been a week since that accident …. She is not worth all the time I think about her! Damn her, damn her, damn her!_

"Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Itama-kun, don't get distracted! If we were outside the village on a mission, you'd be dead by now. Your clan names won't save you – even if your families are beyond pissed! You should always keep in mind that being part of a clan doesn't make you superior shinobi. You have to learn and get hurt quite often before you can consider yourself "great" shinobi. You have to spend hours sweating and training. I, myself, wouldn't call myself a brilliant or invincible kunoichi." _Oh fuck it's her! Why do I have to meet that, that … anyway why do I have to meet her again?_

She looked at her students and continued, "We never stop to learn. More importantly – there is always someone stronger than you. So never get too full of yourself" _She's quite intelligent. I never met an Uchiha who didn't have a superior complex. Who did she say that she is? Uh … oh right, I didn't ask for her name…_ The young Senju looked at her and observed the team training. _She's not bad. Itama has a good sensei even if she's an Uchiha._

_ "_Alright boys, enough fighting. Let's continue with the tree walking exercise. Did any of you train it at home?" "Hai, Narumi-sensei. But I can't seem to get it! What am I doing wrong? Every time I try, I end up getting blast away or simply fall down" "Try it. I want to observe" she looked at the young Sarutobi and activated her Sharingan, "I thought as much … you've got bigger reserves than others, Sasuke-kun. That's the reason why we'll have to work on your chakra control longer than Neji-kun and Itama-kun" Sasuke looked at his friends and lowered his head. _Now she made a mistake. The boy clearly can't handle her honesty. I'm curious as to how she intends to turn the table and motivate him again._ Narumi only smiled, "It's ok to have problems with something – I, for that matter, had the same problem. My control was horrendous. I had to train for weeks to get the exercise down. As a matter of fact, Tobi-oji and I worked for hours so that I could even break a simple genjutsu without my Sharingan." "Alright! Let's do this! I'll be better than you sensei!" Both his friends look at him with smiles on their faces, even Neji though Hyuuga don't smile that often_. So she got him ecstatic again, huh? She seems to know how to take care of children… Man, I guess, I have to apologize. Maybe I should invite her out for dinner…. That kind of sounds like I want to ask her out on a date…. I'll do it anyway. _

"Shikaku, how are you? I haven't seen you a lot lately!" Shikaku, the newly named Senju, smiled and answered Itama who ran up to him while he was distracted, "It's good to see you, Itama-kun. I'm fine, you?" "I'm feeling awesome! Do you know my sensei? She's Madara Uchihas daughter and Tobirama-samas goddaughter! Her name's Narumi!" Itama turned around without another word and ran up to his sensei. _Madara Uchihas daughter? Are you kidding me? How come I'm still alive? Even Tobirama-sama would skin me alive for behaving like that in front of his goddaughter!_

"Sensei meet my cousin Shikaku Senju. But you should be careful. He's got a bit of a problem with Uchiha because he lost nearly his entire family to your clansmen." She turned around and spotted the same Senju, she ran into a week ago. He shyly greeted her, "Ah hi. Nice to meet you again" "Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Once again I'm sorry for my inacceptable behavior and beg your forgiveness", Narumi told him while bowing. She looked at him to see his reaction. However, he could only stare at her while his word failed him. After she didn't get a reaction for some time, she turned to Itama and asked, "I overdid it, didn't I? Do you think I broke him?" "I think so … Let's go back to our training exercise" "You're right. Come on boys no slacking!" She was halfway back to her prior placement till Shikaku found his voice again. "Wait, I'm the one who should be apologizing" He ran up to her, looked her in the eyes and asked, "Do you want to go out for dinner? I mean as an apology for my behavior…"

Let's say it was a wonderful first date and soon after they ended up as a couple. To Shikakus horror he got questioned about his intentions by Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama and Mito – he survived the overprotective family without lasting injuries…. However, the Senju clan was especially surprised to hear about this couple – they never even dared to hope that Shikaku could ever accept any Uchiha, let alone befriend one. Now he was the boyfriend and fiancé of the Uchiha heir. After some years they married and had children, three sons. They named their sons Nori, after Narumis uncle (Madaras and Izunas dead little brother), Kakashi, unintentionally after Narumis lover and sensei in her first life, and Kawarama, after Hashiramas and Tobiramas dead brother."


End file.
